Top Happenings in World War 3 if it Happened
The top happenings in world war 3 if hppened. 2021-2030 Top 1 - American Occupation in Canada '''Year: '''2023-2030 Canada attack USA for getting Alaska. But USA sends millions of soldiers and tanks in Canada. They first occupied the Southern Canda. Then, USA occupied the whole Canada in the Mainland Americas. After that, the USA occupied the rest of Canada. The USA occupied Canada for 7 years. Top 2 - Russia and Europe '''Year: '''2021-2030 Russia conquered Belarus, Moldova and Ukraine. The European Union moved and conquered the little part of Russia and become the part of Lithuania. Russia invade the Norway, Estonia, Sweden, Latvia, Finland and Lithuania. European Union added members even not in Europe like Arabian countries and Sahara countries. Russia conquered parts of Europe. Then, Sub-Saharan Africa joins the European Union. Russia clamied Czechoslovakia back. Greece teams up with Africa and leave Europe but still in European Union. Russia also claimed Belarussian East (Belarus, Moldova, Ukraine, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Norway, Sweden and Finland) and Yugoslavia (including Albania and Romania). Africa leaves European Union except Tunisia and Greece. Greece backs to Europe and Tunisia also leave the European Union. After the cold war, Russia claimed the others into a country called West Russia (Austria, Germany, Luxembourg, Belguim, The Netherlands, Denmark). Top 3 - Tibet '''Year: '''2026 China claimed East Turkmenistan and Tibet. Tibet expannds and conquered Nepal, Bhutan and parts of India. Top 4 - Latin Team Up '''Year: '''2027-2029 Latin team up and conquer Caribbean. The country is called Latinacaribbean. After 3 years, Jamaica leaves Latinacaribbean. Barbados joins up with Bermuda as the Barbamuda. Barbamuda invades Bahamas and splitted and both leave Latinacaribbean. Aruba, Curacao and Bonaire become independent countries and leave out Latinacaribbean. Trinidad leaves Latinacaribbean but Tobago joins Venezuela. British and American claims leave Latinacaribbean. Tobago become an independent country. Antigua and Barbuda splitted up and Grenada, Barbuda and St. Kitts and Nevis leaves Latinacaribbean. Caribbean islands leave Latinacaribbean except Cuba, Haiti and Dominican Republic. Latinacaribbean becomes Latin. Caribbean joined up into Carribean Union whwre Cuba, Dominican Republic and Haiti joins and leave Latina. Panama and Nicaragua leave Latina. El Salvador, Belize, Honduras, Guatemala also leaves the Latina and so on. Top 5 - United Republic of Somalia, Sudans, Eritrrea, Djibouti and Ethiopia '''Year: '''2024-2030 Sudan and South Sudan merged. Ethiopia and New Sudan joins up into United African Republic. Djibouti and Eritrrea joins. After 6 years, Somalia also joins and so on. Top 6 - Bangsamoro Republic of the Philippine Islands '''Year: '''2021 The Philippines claimed Bangsamoro but also join the Philippine Islands again Top 7 - Spratly Islands '''Year: '''2022-2027 The Malaysia conquered Spratly Islands and become the Malaysian Islands. But Vietnam invaded the Islands. The Philippines makes also its move. The China also makes its move. The Philippine Islands team up with China and invade the Spratly Islands.The China now declared peace with Philippines. Philippines conquer the Brunei, North Borneo, Paracel Islands and Taiwan. Peace is now declared between Vietnam, Malaysia, The Philippine Islands and China Top 8 - Western Sahara '''Year: '''2021-2029 Spain conquered Sahara Western again but France conquered its neighbors (excluding Spain) and Morocco. France also conquered the Western Sahara. Western Sahara become the Saharan Republic and become a member of UN. It is also become an independent country. Top 9 - British Occupation in Iceland, Greenland and Ireland '''Year: '''2022-2030 The UK occupied Iceland, Greenland and Ireland for 9 years and so on. Top 10 - Russian Occupation in Philippines '''Year: '''2024 Russia occupied Philippines for 3 days for teaching big work and economy growing. The Russians also helped The Philippines to get the Spratly Islands. Top 11 - Philippine Pacific Islands '''Year: '''2027-2030 Northern Mariana and Marshall Islands joined Philippines. After 6 weeks, Palau, Micronesia, Solomon Islands and Tuvalu joined Philippines. After 8 months, Fiji and Tonga joins Philippines. After 6 months, Nauru, New Caledonia, Vanuatu, Samoa, Kiribati and Tokelau joined Philippines. After 5 weeks, The American Samoa, Cook Islands and French Polynesia joined The Philippines. After 2 years, the others also joined The Philippines. The Philippines become The Philippine Pacific Islands. Top 12 - Thai Republic After Conquering Lesotho and South Africa '''Year: '''2024-2027 The Kingdom of Thailand become the Republic of Thailand and conquer Swaziland. They celebrate the conquering. Category:The Big Future Category:Empires Category:Countries of the World